Your True Destiny Amelia Woodall
by imagination95
Summary: Amelia Ashley Woodall born June 1995. Living with her parents in Oxford, but they were always busy. She lived in Oxford 2010 but now finds herself stuck in 1193 with no reason or purpose. Will she find the truth and get back home? Please R


**Amelia Ashley Woodall, born June 1995; living in Oxford with her parents Sophia Woodall and Joseph Woodall. She was an only child and her parents always had something else to do. But one day she was transported. She lived in Oxford in 2010, but was now stuck in 1193.**

"Amelia Ashley Woodall! Get down stairs right now!" Amelia trundled downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "Yes mother?"

"I told you before I got home I wanted the dishwasher done. So you can do it now," Amelia slugged over to the dishwasher and pulled the lid down. She began to empty the dishwasher and once she was done she went back up stairs to her room. She sat in front of her computer and wrote. She wrote about what had happened the weekend before. The weekend before had been every different and special for her. The weekend before she managed to spend a whole day with her parents. That day she had seen something that she thought was only a dream. But that one dream will soon lead to nightmares and Amelia will be lost.

"Amelia, I'm going out now. I'll be back about 10; tea is in the fridge. Love you."

"Bye mum, love you," she mumbled the last words and carried on writing her experience.

Late the next day, while out on a shopping trip with her friends from school she had another strange experience. But this time, this was very real. She walked down the street with her two friends Ellie and Lizzie when suddenly she wasn't in Oxford anymore. She found herself in different clothes, a different place and in a **very **time. She fell on the grass and looked down at the little village. "Pay up," she heard a man say and she saw the symbol she had seen before. She heard another man shout and then a neigh from a horse. She looked over the mound and saw a man dressed in black leather riding a horse and barking orders at the people and soldiers. "Where am I?"

"You're in Locksley." She turned over onto her back and looked at the man. "Robin Hood? Then that makes that man down there Guy of Gisborne." She jumped up and made to walk away. "I need to get back home."

"And where is your home?"

"I don't know. I must of hit my head when I fell over. Robin, I really need to get away from here."

"Well I'm not stopping you. But those guys might have something else to say." Amelia looked where he was pointing and saw a solider pointing his sword at her. "There's no point in running away,"

"Who said I was running away?" She walked away and the guard lunged to grab her. He caught her arm and pulled her towards him. "Now, now; don't harm innocent girls." She kicked her leg high and almost knocked the man out. The man fell down the hill and everyone stopped and the Guy looked up at her. "Seize her!" The guards ran up the hill and Amelia just saw Robin hiding in the bushes. She ran down the hill and skidded to a stop at the bottom. The guards surrounded her and Guy trotted up to her on his horse. "Who are you?"

"Amelia Ashley Woodall."

"Well Amelia, where is your family?"

"I don't know. You see, sort of hit my head when I fell over. But surely a man like your self would not harm innocent girls or people." He slapped her round the face and she lunged for him. He restrained her hand and bent it backwards. "I don't care where your from but you had better restrain yourself or I will." He threw her fist to her side. He mounted his horse again and Amelia saw her last chance. She grabbed a guards sword and went for Guy. The guards chased after her but Guy was already on the floor, with Amelia on top; resting the sword on his throat. "You killed her. All this time I thought it was a dream but I guess not." Guy managed to wrestle her off him and she was then shackled. "You will come back to the castle with me. Let's clear out!" Amelia was dragged along and she saw Robin run into the forest. She walked and walked until she reached the castle gate. She was dragged in and stood in a courtyard. She looked round, but she couldn't understand how she ended up there. She looked behind her and saw a woman walking towards her. "If you want to live meet me in 10 minutes. I'll meet you on the outside of the forest." She walked off and the guards took her into the castle. "Sheriff wants to see you." She was taken into a hall and made to kneel in front of a man in black with grey hair. "So you're the new one causing all the trouble."

"Well when people are being tortured; I wasn't going to stand by and let them die!"

"Then you really aren't from around here. But your skills in fighting, are some that only top professionals have, like Robin Hood."

"What, so you think I'm with Robin Hood then? Well sorry but I'm not. I don't remember anything from before I was on the hill."

"Well Sir Guy seems to think you could be in my private guard."

"I don't think so. I've seen what _your _people will do; and I won't be apart of it. I have to focus on getting back home." Amelia stood up, and the Sheriff did too. She almost matched his height and he snarled. "So, if you are not my friend then you will be my enemy."

"I never said anything about being your enemy. I'm just staying out of your problems." The Sheriff nodded and the shackles were taken off Amelia. "Thank you, now I need to go."

"I didn't say you could leave." Guards came in all the doors and surrounded her. "Now, let's see you get out of that alive." Guy laughed and then immediately stopped. The guards advanced and Amelia smiled. "As long as I get to kill them." But in those seconds, Amelia was over their heads and running up the steps. "Get her!" She ran through the doors but kept getting cut off at every turn. She saw Guy pelting it behind her and she stopped and turned to face him. "So, are you going to help us or not?"

"Well I really don't have a choice. So I will," Guy smiled and all the guards scattered. "Wise choice."

"But first, I need to go back to Locksley. There's something there that I never picked up." Guy nodded and she saw the woman smile. She walked into the stables with Guy and the woman was there too. "Marian, what are you doing in here?"

"Grooming my horse. Who is this?"

"Amelia Ashley Woodall. So you must be Lady Marian." Marian smiled and stepped forward. "Woodall; I have not heard that name around here."

"Yeah, I'm not from here. But I don't have a clue where I'm from."

"Marian, Amelia wishes to go back to Locksley. If you would accompany her." Marian nodded and Guy pointed toward and chestnut coloured horse. "She's beautiful." Amelia strolled up to her and stroked it on the nose. "She will be yours." Guy turned and walked out the stable. The horse was already tacked up, but Amelia had to wait for Marian. She came out the stable and mounted her horse. "So, why are you going back to Locksley?"

"I want to see if the answer to where I came from is there." They trotted out of the castle and then once out of ear shot they carried on a very different conversation. "I was told by Robin you tried to fight off the guards."

"Yes I did. But now I'm in even more trouble than I wish I was."

"And what's that? You can't be in that much trouble if Guy has said you can leave the castle."

"Well that's only because I agreed to do something. Marian can you keep a secret?" She nodded and Amelia continued. "I am only allowed out because I agreed to join the Sheriff in his guards. Did Robin tell you how I fought them?"  
"No, but if you are now in the Sheriff's guards you must be good."

"Now, fancy a gallop?" Marian smiled. Amelia kicked her horse on and it immediately cantered on in front. "Amelia!" Amelia looked behind her and then in front. She pulled her horse so fast it reared up. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well next time Robin, don't just jump out. Good girl," she breathed to the horse and it sunk its head. "You are very good with horses. But this is one of the Sheriff's horses so things must of gone well."

"Robin, it's the only way to stay alive long enough to figure out what the hell I'm doing here and how I managed to get here."

"There's always another way." Amelia looked beyond Robin and saw a group of people. "Robin, listen to me. There is no other way. I got hunted in the castle for running off! And with the fighting skills I've got..."

"What you did at Locksley was stupid and dangerous!"

"But it's what you do every day!"

"That's because we can. You're only young. You're lucky the Sheriff hasn't executed you!" Amelia got back on her horse and turned to Marian. "Marian, we need to get to Locksley. No doubt Guy would of sent guards over there."

"He really doesn't trust you does he?"

"Nope, but Robin you can find me. If I know anything or find out anything come and find me." She cantered away and Robin looked up at Marian. "She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. Marian, watch her for me." She nodded and rode off after Amelia.


End file.
